Scream for me
by asthought
Summary: In which Marion finds herself taken to the dungeon by an angry Guy. PWP
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Set in season 2, shortly after the jilting at the altar, sometime after Marian was forced back to the castle.

- Nottingham Village

The crowd in the alleyway had grown quite large, begging bread from Marian as she spoke against the Sheriff. It hadn't been hard for Vasey to spot, nor for him to infiltrate the gathering with a borrowed cloak.

"You are good people, you need not fear the Sheriff." Marian passed another loaf from the bag she had pilfered from the castle kitchens. The peasant woman curtsied and moved away, clutching the bread.

"There are those that will protect you," she said, handing a loaf to a small boy who scuttled away in his filthy rags. She dug into the bag again and looked up, directly into the eyes of the Sheriff. She froze, unable to move for a long moment then tried to turn and run. He caught her easily and spun her around, pinning her against the wall with his hand on her throat.

"It seems like your audience has dried up." He said. The alleyway was now empty of peasants, though a chicken had wandered over to investigate a dropped loaf. "And who is this mysterious protector? Hm? Robin Hood?"

Marian opened her mouth to speak but Vasey tightened his grip, choking off her reply.

"I'm bored of this Marian, you stopped being interesting months ago. We're going to do something different."

- Nottingham Castle

Vasey kicked the doors of the hall open; the sound reverberated around the room and echoed through Guy of Gisborne's head, pounding painfully against his hangover. Guy winced against the sound then eyed his master warily. Gleefully the Sheriff dragged Marian in by her hair and threw her to the floor.

"It seems we have a traitor in our midst, and quite frankly I'm sick of all this chatter chatter chatter. My dear you really must learn your lesson for good. There just one cure for this sort of thing."

Guy raised his eyebrows and sipped his wine, doing his best not to feel anything for the woman sprawled on the floor before him.

Vasey grinned.

"I'm going to torture you. I'm going to make you scream."

"No." The whisper did not come from Marian, as Vasey was expecting, but from Guy.

"No," he said again, setting down his cup, looking Vasey directly in the eye.

"What?" said Vasey," Do you want to beg mercy for her? Still love her do you? After she ripped your heart out?"

"Guy..." Marians eyes filled with hope.

The ghost of a smile passed across Guys face, it held not an ounce of pleasure and it made Marians blood run cold. He did not look at her.

"No. I want to be the one to make her scream."

Vasey stood still for a moment, contemplating the possibilities.

"Guy, please. If you feel anythi- Ooof!"

"There's a good girl and please shut up or I shall be forced to kick you again, harder," said Vasey. Guy had not shifted his gaze, intent on getting his way. Ah well, thought the Sheriff, a happy henchman is a good henchman.

"Very well, Gisborne. I didn't think you had it in you. She's yours, but I will be listening in. I'm sure she screams quite," he paused to find the right word. "Deliciously."

"Guy, please, after everything we have been to each other-" Guy pulled her up from the floor and drew her close, his face mere inches from hers. He was almost expressionless and it terrified her. She had always been able to get a reaction of some kind from him before. He'd never been so blank nor so closed.

"Marian one more word from you and I shall have your tongue."

Wisely she bit back the remainder of her protest and did her best to look demure. It had worked in the past but Guy rolled his eyes and shoved her ahead of him. She stumbled and he grabbed her arm, leading her down into the dungeons.

"Have fun" said Vasey. With exaggerated care he stretched, placed his feet on a stool and sipped from Guys cup. Gisborne's funk of a mood had been a real downer for a good month now, but to see him turn from infatuated love boy to someone capable of such hatred, well it warmed his heart, it really did.

- Castle Dungeons

Marian found herself shackled in the middle of a torch lit room, her feet barely touching the filthy floor. Guy stood expressionless, a table of wicked tools full of promise to his right, a brazier of hot coals on the far side of the room. He caressed the tools in passing, his hand hovering over this then that, carefully considering his options. Marion had never felt such fear; she really had pushed him too far.

He took a sharp step towards her and she gasped in anticipation, but he merely stared down at her for a long moment. He watched her breathe rapidly, like a startled hare, saw the beads of sweat appear across her brow and knew she was feeling sick with dread.

"You hurt me Marion."

He stared down at her for some time more, watching her react to him in a way she never had. A tear trickled down her cheek. He cupped her face with a gloved hand and wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"Whats this? Feeling sorry for yourself?" he asked, still expressionless. "It won't save you."

"No, it's for you Guy."

"Spare me" said guy turning away, back to the table of tools.

"No, you don't understand. I," she gulped. "I deserve this. I did not realise how much I had hurt you. I have turned your heart to stone because I had believed it to be stone already."

Guy's hand hovered over a pair of pincers but instead he chose a long thin knife. It gleamed wickedly in the torchlight. As he turned back to her Vasey strode in, clapping loudly.

"Oh, a very nice speech Marian! Doing your best to chip away at that stone heart of his, ey? Well if you don't want to go ahead Guy, I think I'll take over from here."

Guy stepped between them.

"I told you, I will to do this. I will be the one to make her scream."

The sheriff backed away, hands raised, smiling.

"Good boy. Let me know if you want some help, eh?" he closed the door. Guy bolted it from the inside and strode back to Marian. Her tears where real now, and only for herself. There was truly no escape.

"Guy please..."

"Shut up. I will not tell you again."

She felt sick to the stomach, her senses heightened in dread anticipation, every nerve in her body awaiting the first cut. Guy caressed her cheek with the flat cold blade, gently moving it down her neck to her shoulder.

He let it nick the stitching from her dress, moving it slowly and deliberately, his eyes never moving from hers, until her whole arm was exposed to the chilly dungeon air. The blade moved across her chest, almost caressing her, grazing but not breaking the fabric there. Up to the other shoulder, each stitch carefully cut to the wrist. The material fell away and Guy stepped back a moment to admire his effect upon her. Marians breathing was coming shallow and fast now, her eyes wide and dark. He placed the knife back on the table and cupped her face once more.

"Guy..."

In an instant he raised his hand to strike her, and she called out something wordless. But the blow fell short. Never the less the sound of a slap echoed through the chamber. She took a quick breath, an unintentional gasp, wondering what had just happened and through the bolted door she heard Vasey chuckle. Guy did it again and she realised that the slapping sound was his hands drawing together in a mighty clap by her cheek. What the hell was he doing?

He bent and placed his lips by her ear.

"Do you want to be saved or not? The Sheriff wants torture." Marians brown merely wrinkled prettily in confusion. "For Gods sake, play along."

He pretended to slap her once again and this time she cried out as if he hand connected with her cheek.

"You left me at the altar." Said Guy, loud enough for Vasey to hear.

"You lied to me about the King." Said Marian and Guy made as if to punch her in the stomach, but again the blow fell short. "Ooff!" said Marian obligingly. Vasey chuckled from his side of the doorway again.

"As you have lied to me, on countless occasions." He threw another fake blow, then another. Each time Marian was unsure if the blow would connect with her, and how forcefully. She did her best to sound realistic in her reactions, but he truly scared her. His anger was rising, he was allowing himself to feel. He wrapped his fingers through her hair and pulled her head back sharply, his free hand around her throat.

"You loved another and yet you toyed with me for two years. Two years!" Then in a whisper, "tell me why I should not do this truly Marian."

"Please Guy," said Marian, loud enough for the Sheriff to hear, then whispered "I did not know my own heart, nor did I truly know you. I thought your heart as black as midnight, that all your impassioned ramblings where mere flattery, that you where incapable of being hurt. I am truly sorry and in truth during the short time I spent with Robin I have come to realise my hearts true place. It is you. It is why I came back."

Did she really think that? Even she did not know.

"I long for you, Guy" she whispered.

The grip on her throat loosened, turned into a caress that moved down her body till his hand cupped her breast, but Marian barely noticed, she was lost in the sensation of his lips on her neck. Hot, soft lips sending her into a quivering mess. No one had ever kissed her so and on top of the adrenaline of the last few minutes she was a mess of nerves. She quivered and gasped.

"Scream Marian," he murmured. "Give the Sheriff something to listen to."

She did her best but even to her ears it sounded false. Guys lips moved to her chin, across her mouth and down to the other side of her neck. She gasped and sighed, his stubble scratching her soft flesh, his lips caressing it. His teeth bit down on her neck gently then he moved up to her ear.

"Scream," he reminded her. "Imagine me to be the bad man everyone else thinks I am."

Again she screamed and again it sounded false.

"Oh come on!" shouted Vasey through the closed door, "Put a bit of oomf into it Gisborne! My mother could do better. In fact she frequently did."

Guy ripped her dress downwards, exposing her breasts, his lips caught a nipple.

"No! Stop!" she felt genuinely panicked and to her complete and utter surprise and dismay he did stop. In fact he even took a step away from her, looking troubled. She found herself pulling against the shackles toward his black clad body. No one had ever done these thrilling things to her body, ever. Not even Robin had kissed her like that in the brief session they had had in the woods.

"What will happen if I ask you to do no more? Will the torture be real?" She whispered, her voice quavering and beyond her control. He visibly winced at that and she realised that she had yet again hurt him deeply. He had been role playing in front of the Sheriff hadn't he? Or had he been genuinely going to torture her. She hadn't doubted it a few moments ago. He stood brooding at her.

"Please Guy, I must know."

He moved towards her and stoped, barely an inch away yet being careful not to touch her in any way.

"Do you want this?" he asked quietly. She found herself leaning into him again, could feel the heat of him radiating through his leathers. His scent filled her as she breathed him in. He still made no move to touch her even as she pressed her breasts against him.

It was time to choose, and to do, what she really wanted.

She did her best to reach his lips with her own but merely caught his chin. She kissed her way down his neck and still he did not move to touch her, though his breathing grew faster.

"I," she breathed against his collar bone. "Want you, Guy of Gisborne. I have been a fool. I want you, body and soul."

His arm wrapped around her, and he bent to her lips, kissing her deeply. His free hand made it's way to her breast and caressed her exposed nipple, making her shiver in his grasp.

"It's been awfully quiet in there Gisborne," came Vasey's voice through the door. "You chickening out in there or what?"

Guy broke the kiss. He pinched and twisted her nipple so hard that she squealed in pain. Not removing his fingers from her breast he did the same to the other one with his other hand. He turned towards the door, but not letting her go. His fingers tugged gently at her nipples, caressing them delightfully.

"I am enjoying the sense of anticipation, my lord," he called. "She winces and squirms so beautifully."

"Thats my boy, "said Vasey. " Give us a good scream though, ey? I've been looking forward to it."

Guy raised an eyebrow pointedly at Marian and she did her best. Again it sounded false and she gave Guy a panicked look.

"I can't do it," she whispered.

Guy merely redoubled his efforts on her nipples, soft caresses interspersed with sudden pinches and twists that made her shiver squirm and gasp in delight. His hot mouth covered one nipple then the other, teeth grazing gently, tongue swirling and then suckling. He pinched her nipple hard and she squealed once more, the sensation of such pleasure and pain mixed and formed a new level intense sensation. She found herself hoping that it would never stop.

One gloved hand found it's way underneath her dress, past her under things and into her soft warm folds. She shuddered and squirmed. Against her thigh she could feel the hardness of his cock straining against his leather pants. He moved his thumb against her clit in board circular motions that made her want to scream. She did scream. This one was genuine.

"Good girl," he murmured into her hair. And two fingers delved inside her, making her gasp. His tongue ran over her lips and filled her mouth and she sucked on it, making him moan. He pushed another finger inside her, then another. He rocked his fingers inside of her, twisting it ever so slightly from side to side, his thumb still on her clit and she felt herself gush. With his mouth still on hers his free hand wrapped around her throat and held it firmly. He pushed his fingers deeper and deeper into her, thrusting harder and faster until she was completely overwhelmed by the sensation.

Her screams resonated around the room, on a wave of orgasms like she had never experience before. She wouldn't have been surprised to learn later that they had been heard within Nottingham village. But Guy did not stop his ministrations and he forced her to ride the crest of that wave again and again until she was hoarse and limp.

After a moment of silence Vasey's voice interrupted the gentle haze of her afterglow.

"Oh well done, now let me in, there's a good boy. Lets see that fine work then. Open up!"

"I haven't quite finished yet."

"I haven't got all day Gisborne. Peasants to tax, villages to burn. Get a move on."

"But I don't have a mark on me!" whispered Marian. Guy was already bending to the floor, scooping up a handful of muck. He rubbed it here and there into her flesh, though she did her best to squirm away from it.

"It will look like bruising in this low light," he whispered back. Then he took the long knife from the table and strode back to her, holding it up to the light "Do you trust me?" She nodded and he rolled up his sleeve and bit his flesh with the knife. Blood poured from the wound and he rubbed that into her skin as well, smearing her face, a breast and her back. He rolled his sleeve over the wound and unbolted the door. Vasey strode in, grinning viciously.

"My boy has finally grown up! "He said, clapping Guy on the back. He eyed Marian's breasts as she slumped in the chains. "Oh, those are very nice, but they need a little something."

From the tray he deftly selected two finger clamps and applied them to her nipples. She shuddered and cried out as they bit down on her flesh, the weight of them pulling cruelly. He tilted her chin up so that he could look into her glazed eyes, satisfied at the pain he could see there.

"Not so defiant now, are we?" he turned to Guy. "What are you going to do wither her now, I'm curious. A bit of hot poker action perhaps? A bit of back breaking?" Guy trailed the knife over Marians belly, the blood from his self inflicted wound dripped over the blade and made it seem as if he had cut her shallowly.

"She will be brought to my chamber and I shall take her and use her, viciously and without mercy. If she survives the experience I intend on keeping her for some time."

"Well," said the sheriff. "You two lovebirds have a good time. I'm off to do a bit of pillaging." He gave the thumbscrews on her nipples one last hard twist then strode from the room, talking to himself "Oh I do love a good scream, brings up the energy levels. Yes, lets go kill a few people, then lunch!"


	2. Chapter 2

Guys eyes were clouded with sinister desire when he turned back from the door, so much so that Marion caught her breath for a long moment. She didn't even realise she was holding it until he removed one of the clamps from her nipple and she gasped. A moment later his soft lips wrapped around the still aching nub and he sucked with sudden force. The pain and pleasure was intense and it made her come within a moment. Her gasp became a squeal and then a low moan.

"Bastard" she whispered into his hair. It smelt of wood smoke, horses and rosemary. He looked up at her with hooded eyes and smirked. He took the clamp from her other aching breast but merely blew upon her suddenly sensitive flesh.

"oh," she sighed, the anticipation of what was to come being replaced by a strange sense of disappointment. He hesitated a heartbeat more before pouncing upon her aching nipple and sucking hard. The surprise and sudden pleasure made her gasp and moan again.

She had almost forgotten the muck and blood that covered her until the clinking sound of guardsmen echoed up the corridor. Immediately Guy stepped away from her without a word and busied himself with rearranging the table of instruments by the wall. Chained as she was Marion could do nothing to cover herself and the whole reason for her being here, the danger she was in and the certain knowledge that Vasey had meant to truly torture her himself flooded her mind. All though of pleasure forgotten she did her best to look scared, angry and freshly tortured. It was not far from the truth.

"Sir."

"Take her to my rooms. Tie her to the bed. Securely. She will learn her lesson."

More footsteps echoed down the corridor, then faltered by the door. Someone took three deep breaths, muttered to himself then rounded the corner. Alan looked startled, panicked and edgy. He had been here once himself and had truly been tortured. He swallowed a few times, clearly trying to build his courage, never taking his eyes off Marion as the guards unchained her and dragged her out.

"Jesus..." whispered Alan.

Guy wheeled towards him, his hands bloody and dripping from the concealed wound. He had been trying to staunch the flow of blood. The pain from the wound was apparent to him now that he had got his body and mind under a bit more control. Marion brought out the best and the worst in him and at the worst possible times. Saving her had truly not been his original intention. He had wanted revenge and then he had simply wanted her. Who could have thought that she too had so readily wanted him?

Alan gaped at him some more, stunned to the spot and for once at a loss for words.

"Do you want to take her place on the chains Alan? So ready for another round? I didn't think it was your sort of thing."

Alan quivered and shook his head, his breathing more ragged with every heartbeat.

"Get out Alan. Do not dare to interrupt me, on any pretext."

Alan nodded and ran. Guy bound his arm with a strip of black cloth to staunch the blood, tying it off with his teeth. Marion awaited. He smirked to himself and strode up to his rooms.


	3. Chapter 3

Marion found her hands tied together, securely to the bedpost while she kneeled upon the floor. Her mind was awhirl. What had she just done? Had she really invited Guy to have his way with her while in chains? Yesterday she would have said she preferred torture than truly spend any intimate time with him. Now, well, now she had proved otherwise.

The guards let themselves out after another good leer and locked the door. Automatically she looked about for a means of escape. A small writing table stood nearby. On it lay ink, parchment and a small knife with which to sharpen blunt quills. She kicked it over and used her feet to inch the knife toward her. It took some doing but she got it between her knees and then to her mouth. Frantically she sawed at the ropes, all the while wondering what she was doing and what to do next.


	4. Chapter 4

Guy surveyed the empty room with rising dread; the slow burning hatred of betrayal began to rise within him once more. Nothing was left of Marion but a bit of dangling rope upon the bedpost and an upturned writing table. Anger fought with despair as he sank to his knees. He closed his eyes. Had he even truly given her a choice in the matter?

"Marion," he said on a shaky breath, a word of longing and loss.

No wonder she had escaped her bonds and fled. Back to Robin no doubt. He closed his eyes, all the better to feel the pain in his chest, the dread in his stomach. All of the good things in Guy's life had a way of gravitating towards Robin, lost forever.

The sound of movement came from behind him and a moment later something cold and sharp rested ever so gently against Guys neck and a hand snaked its way through his hair, pulling back his head. He kept his eyes closed. Probably Hood, he thought. One of the peasants that saw Marions capture doubtless scurried off to tell him.

"Do it." He said, waiting for the blade to cut. But instead of the sharp pain of his neck being sliced from side to side he felt a hot breath upon his ear.

"You used me."

Marion. She had not left him entirely. She cared enough to be the one to kill him for what he had done. He did not move, merely took a deep shuddering breath. Her grip on his hair tightened and she pulled him back further, tilting his head up.

She paused.

Then her warm soft lips descended onto his. The kiss was deep and it lasted for what seemed like hours. He lingered in the sensation of it until it became his whole world, despite the cold hard floor on his knees, the knife at his throat and her hand wrapped tightly in his hair. When she finally pulled away she removed the blade from his throat but did not loosen her grip on his hair.

"I believe," she said with utmost seriousness. "You owe me a scream."

He grinned up at her wolfishly.

"I am yours," he said. "Body and soul. Do with me as you will."


	5. Chapter 5

Marion kissed him again with soft lips, gently teasing him with the tip of her tongue against his, delving deeper now and then, unexpectedly. He sighed into her kiss, their breaths mingling. The knife moved away from his throat and he shifted slightly, using her grip on his hair to move her closer to the floor and the cold tiles of his room. She let go, resting her elbows either side of his head, kissing him almost upside down. Her breasts brushed so close to his head, her hair enveloping him. He was drowning in her, more than happy to be pulled down and down into the sweet oblivion of her mouth.

A knock at his chamber door broke their connection. He gripped her wrists and pulled her down, rolling atop her with a feral growl. She lay for a moment stunned. His weight pushed her into the cold tiles, fingers biting into her wrist. His expression changed. He looked different. Angry and sullen and vicious. It made her shiver, she felt herself pale. She made to move, to get away from his grip but he held her all the tighter.

"Come" he growled at the door. It creaked open a few inches to reveal a guardsman. Marian remembered her partial nakedness and felt suddenly ashamed and a little shaky. She did not meet the guard's eyes for a moment, she could not. Her eyes instead fell upon his boots. Not the boots of a castle guardsman. Boots made of rags, old leather and caked in forest mud. Only when she met his eye did she realise it was a well disguised Munch. She saw his grip on the halberd's shaft tightened to knuckle white but his voice remained calm.

"Do you need anything sir?" He asked. His gaze did not move from Marion's. Guy looked down at his prey, a sneer splashed across is features.

"A bath drawn for me and,' he said with contempt, "my guest."

He looked back up at Munch, who flinched.

"Food and wine," he added. "I'll be dining in my chambers tonight."

"Sir." Munch stood there a moment more, unsure of what to do, longing to rush the room by himself. Marion shook her head at him ever so slightly and he backed away, closing the door. Guy looked down at her once again and his expression changed, softened.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" he whispered.

He had scared the hell out of her, but she could not say it. Had she given up her dominance of him too easily? Could she truly trust him when his entire countenance changed in a moment? She took in a shaky breath and gently shook her head. He bent his head and kissed her so very tenderly that she barely felt it. He released her wrists and stared into her eyes, all tenderness and longing. His lips moved against hers as he spoke, words barely audible.

"If the Sheriff suspects for a moment that this is not real..." then she was dead, or wishing to be so. She knew that. She nodded then glanced towards the door. The shadow of someone kneeling outside, listening, splashed under the sill. Guy noticed it too. It might be Munch still, or a Sheriff's guard set as a spy to see what noises emanated from the room.

Guy took hold of her wrists again, pushing her arms down to the floor, but this time gently and with a smile. Marion took her cue and half heartedly resisted and cursed at him loudly, squirming against him as he put his weight atop her, his leathers rubbing against her. She play acted the maiden in distress, all the appropriate noises she could dream up without sounding like a fake. The shadow by the door shifted slightly but remained in place. She cried out as if in distress and squirmed. Guy smirked. As she moved beneath him she felt him harden within his leathers, the bulge dug into her thigh almost painfully. She shifted her position as best she could, her legs opening to accommodate the pressure of him, wrapping around his hips. That was more comfortable.

He grinned wolfishly and ground his hips down, causing a most interesting pressure between her legs. She gasped and wiggled. He did it again, starting a slow rhythm that had each of them forget about playacting, every awareness quite suddenly focused on each other. She arched herself into the next thrust and the next in the most delicious way. She quivered and he kissed her neck once, twice then bit down holding her in place with his teeth.

The thrusting and rubbing continued. Marion found her hands running through his hair, draping across his back, and then down to his backside, pushing it down a little more with each thrust. She could feel herself building towards a climax deliciously slowly and wondered what he felt like beneath those leathers.

Her hand drifted between them, to his belt. She loosened the buckle. Without breaking his grip on her neck with his teeth he reached down and pulled the belt free win one swift motion, wondering how far she would go with her exploration. The lace that held his leathers in place proved difficult for just one hand but she eventually got them loosened and he spilled out with a groan. He was hard and big and yet the skin felt as soft as silk, which surprised her. She explored his shaft with her fingers between each grinding thrust, gently moving her finger tips over him, down the length of him and around as best she could from the awkward angle. She did not notice when his grip on her relaxed, she was so focused on her explorations that it took her a moment to realise that he was staring at her intently and no longer grinding into her.

She smiled at him, pushed him gently up from her with her free hand. She sat, kissed him, pushing him down beneath her then moved her kisses downwards from his lips to his neck to his chest, pushing up his black tunic so that she could trail kisses along his belly, to his thigh then across to his shaft. Where she stoped for a moment. He could feel her breath as she paused, hot and full of promise. She kissed the tip of him, then made a trail of gentle kisses down to the base. She pause there for a moment then ran her tongue all the way up again and enveloped him in her mouth, her tongue playing across him, then the hot dampness of her mouth descended further and further. Her tongue lashed at him, rolled around him and she sucked her way back to the top.

She repeated the sequence several times, loving the way he groaned and bucked against her, silently willing her to go deeper, further down each time. She tried her best, adoring the feel of him in her mouth. The angle was all wrong and she swivelled around until she lay atop him, her hands either side of his hips her knees astride his chest . From here she could push him deeper into her mouth without discomfort. She took him in long and slow several times until her lips pressed around the base of his shaft and he shuddered against her, each tiny movement amplifying the feeling of his cock against the back of her throat, causing him to shudder even more. She let him slide in and out of her mouth, pausing now and then to pin him under her, as deeply as she could go.

He groaned and shuddered – but there was a knock at the door. He cursed. Marion did not move.

"What?" He yelled, all menace and threat. The knocker did not answer for a moment. Then a hesitant voice that was probably meant to sound female answered.

"Your bath is drawn, Sir," it said. Marion ever so slowly released Guy from her pleasurable grip and moved off him. He sat, pulling her to him. He noticed that his wound had started to bleed again and he gently smudged the deep red blood across her face and neck. She lifted his hand to her hair, which he gripped, pulling her head back, positioning himself over her once more, as if in the midst of taking her by force.

But she had recognised that voice, it had been Robin who had quavered so. She found the knife, so recently discarded on the floor, and gripped it, moving her hand into Guys so that he held the knife against her cheek . He frowned at her but she nodded.

"Come." He commanded. The door opened a crack and three cloaked washer women entered, each with a pail of steaming water. Guy did not see anything amiss about them, just an annoyance but Marion noticed the way they moved and the shape of swords beneath the cloaks. A rescue party. No doubt that had heard of what had happened in the village with Vasey. Munch had seen the rumours of the palace guards confirmed and now they were going to rescue her from this demon lover. They had played their parts too well. For this Robin would have no mercy for Guy.

With the water poured into the bath the three would be rescuers threw back their cloaks and drew swords, except for Robin who miraculously had his bow already strung and drawn. Marion pressed herself against Guy, doing her best to appear to be his prisoner while shielding him from the three determined outlaws.

Guy held the knife to her chest, the point aimed directly at her heart. He pulled her against him tightly, his other arm across her chest, hand around her neck pinning her in place.

"Are you really that stupid?" He asked.

"Give us Marion." Said Robbin, the arrow quivering ever so slightly as his hands shook with rage.

Guy laughed, a deep rumble that contained only scorn. He edged towards the door, ensuring his back was to none of them.

"She's used goods, Hood." He said, his voice calm, contemptuous. "She's a maid no more. Shall I tell you how she begged for me to stop? How she begged for more when I did?"

He was near the door now. The outlaws closed in and he held the knife and inch away from her flesh, as if ready to plunge it in deep. The outlaws froze.

"I will kill her if you come closer, you know that. You know what I am capable of."

"Bastard!" Spat Munch. Guy chuckled then bent to her ear, whispering loud enough for the outlaws to hear.

"Marion, open the door with your left hand, there's a good girl." She did so and Guy pulled her into the corridor letting out a mighty bellow for the guards. They came running and clanking, swords drawn. Marion did not see the battle, only heard the ring of steel on steel and the quiver of a taught bow string suddenly loosened. Guy dragged her to a nearby dark alcove, kissed her deeply and sprang into the fray with a wolfish grin. A hand held up his leathers so as not to trip, not time to lace them. She stood there for a moment. The boys could hold their own, they always did. And yet she worried for them and worried about what they might do to Guy and what they now thought of her.


	6. Chapter 6

The battled ended with a few minor wounds to the guards, a cut to the cheek for Guy and as far as she could tell escape for all of the outlaws. Guy came back for her once the guards had dispersed and led her back to the room. A few small things were overturned, an arrow stood embedded in the wall by the fireplace and the mattress had suffered a deep cut so that it's fillings spilled out across the floor. The only blood appeared o be Guys, dripping freshly from the wound to his arm. He ran a hand through his hair.

"I need to report to the Sherif." She nodded and he kissed her on the forehead and left, barring the door. After a moment she heard two guards murmur to each other on the other side. She was guarded and trapped but for the first time in her life she did not yearn for freedom.

She looked down at herself. She skin was marred with the filth of the torture chamber floor and smudged all over by the blood from Guys self inflicted wound. She was filthy and she stank. Steam rose from the copper bath. It had been scented with lavender. By the tub a small bucket still held a little water. A shelf nearby cradled a small cake of sweet smelling soap and a rag cloth.

She peeled the dress off, and then naked, started a fire in the cold fire pit. When the flames reached high enough that she knew they would not be smothered she threw the filthy dress there to burn. She watched as the flames licked across the fabric and shivered, wondering if somehow that small act was full of meaning. Sitting on a small stool by the fire she drew the bucket of water to herself and sponged the worst of the grime off. Water pooled around her, eddies of filth swirling and reflecting the fire light. With the worst of it off she lowered herself into the copper tub and closed her eyes.

The tub was much bigger than the one in her own room, longer and deeper to suit Guys much larger frame. The copper was smooth to the touch and well made. She traced her hand across the gleaming metal. She stretched out in it, eyes closed, and let her hair swirl around her. She tried not to think too deeply about all that had happened, just let the feel of the water sooth her and caress her skin. She thought about Guy, the feeling of his touch on her skin and felt a tingle run through her body. Her nipples became hard, jutting out of the water.

The hot scented water lulled her into a doze, thinking of Guy, her body nearly floating in the deep tub.

A warm mouth enveloped one of her nipples and she arched into it. He sucked at it gently then ran his tongue around the hard nub. He sucked again, varying the pressure and the flicking of his tongue. It felt delicious. She reached up to put her fingers through his hair.

It was not Guys hair. It was longer, finer. Her eyes snapped open.

Robin. She was going to kill him. How dare he take such liberties when the most they had done was awkwardly kiss and fumble in the forest? How did he get in? What had happened to the guards? Robin continued to nibble at her breast, oblivious to her turbulent emotions.

She took a tight grip on his hair and sat up abruptly, pushing his head under the water, holding him there for a moment as he struggled, feeling herself seething with anger. She took a deep breath, then another and let him up. He shot up, out of her reach and sat gasping by the wall.

"What. The. Hell. Marion."

She simply could not formulate the words to express how she felt at that moment so glared at him instead. From outside the door she could hear Alan loudly demanding entrance into the room, supposedly at Guys behest but obviously to distract the guards. So that Robin could slip in. And have his way with her and in the process call it a rescue. Or perhaps it was to be the other way around. Either way he had assumed a lot about maidens in distress and the appropriate rewards. What the hell was he thinking? As far as he knew she had been raped and this was his first action? She hated him at this moment.

Robin regained his breath, his expression still one of confusion.

"We don't have much time. Munch is leading Guy astray and Alan can only hold the guards attention for so long. For gods sake move!"

She crossed her arms in the bath but did not move to cover herself or get up and dressed. He stared at her in disbelief but the sound of Guy returning and talking to the guards broke the spell. Alan made some mumbled excuses and left, the guards followed to other duties. The door creaked open and Robin threw himself behind it.

When Guy entered Marion stood up, water dripping from her body in tiny rivulets. She moved her hands up to squeeze out her hair, keeping eye contact with Guy the whole time. He smiled and strode over, kissing her deeply. She returned the kiss two fold shifting her gaze in time to see Robin slip out of the room, his expression thunderous. Guy brought her attention back to him as he pulled her closer, enthralled in the kiss.

She moved her hands down, gripping his black shirt, breaking the kiss long enough to lift it up over his head. He trailed kisses down her neck. Next her hands worked upon the lacings that held up his leathers, they did not take long to come free and she crouched in the bath to pull them down as far as she could. He was magnificent, so very hard and erect. Without hesitation she wrapped her lips around him and plunged her head down. The angle was wrong to get as deeply as she had before but Guy groaned none the less.

She sucked at him as she drew her mouth off him, slowly, teasingly. Then plunged down his shaft again. Guys legs buckled ever so slightly and she grinned around his cock, knowing that it would not take much to bring him to his knees. With a last slow pull she released him and sat back in the bath, her grin beckoning him to join her. Guy stood mesmerised for a moment, barely believing that this was the same woman he had known these past two years.

He removed the garments from around his ankles and stepped into the copper tub, facing her. The water level rose dramatically, sloshing over the sides.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh reviews keep me motivated. Tell me what you think and where this should be heading. Any special requests?


	8. Chapter 8

Robin stalked through the forest, back to the camp. Furious, enraged, confused. Much caught up, moving to walk double time just to keep pace. The chase through the castle to lead Guy away from his chambers had left him shaky with adrenaline.

"Where's Marion?" Robin strode on, his temper black. "Robin?"

"She's not coming."

"You can't just leave her there!"

Robin said nothing. They drew closer to camp, a sick feeling was rising in much's chest. He put his hand on Robins shoulder, to stop him, to make him listen.

"For god's sake Robin, you didn't see her. You didn't see what he was doing to her."

Robin swung around and threw a punch. Much backed away and it missed. By this time the rest of the gang were there, safely back from their various escape routes through the forest. Little John had a black eye and Djaq nursed an obviously sore wrist. Nothing that would not heal. Robin crouched on the ground, thoughts replaying something none of the others could fathom.

"She's not coming. I saw enough. I saw that she chose him."

Much was filled with disbelief. He'd _seen_ him on her, holding her down.

"You can't be serious!"

Djaq frowned.

"Robin, what exactly did you see?"

In an emotionless monotone he related what had happened in Guys chambers, omitting the stupidity of him suckling at her nipple uninvited. He didn't care if they believed him. She had made her choice. He felt empty.

"Robin, you must listen to me," said Djaq. "There is hope. In my land there are spices and liquids that can change a person in so many ways. Most are for healing, some for poison but some are for seduction. There is a powder that when ingested causes anyone to be wanton with lust, another to forget who you are. Perhaps she has been slipped these things?"

Robin thought for a moment. It was true, she had not been herself. He rubbed his hand through his still damp hair, remembering her firm grip. Yes. She had obviously been drugged.

"Your right Djaq. She wasn't like herself." He stood, feeling energised once more. Revenge and indignation burned through him, ignited him. "Right. Here is what we're going to do..."

/

/

Guy pulled Marion to him, water sloshed unheeded over the sides of the copper tub and he kissed her deeply. His tongue found its way into her mouth and hers into his. His hands ran though her hair while hers made their way down his back, holding him close. One of his hands made its way down her neck, across her collar bone and cupped one of her breasts, his thumb finding her nipple. She sighed into his mouth, their breath mingling.

His hand moved down, fingers circling her clit and then plunging into her, rocking a little as they did so. She arched into the sensation and he deftly caught a nipple with his lips. As two fingers delved deeper and deeper into her his thumb continued to rub ever so deliciously. Oh he could do this forever.

/

/

Sorry it's a short one, more to come soon!


End file.
